


I Wonder, Then

by Random_ag



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: just. thoughts.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: A kid's thoughts.
Kudos: 4





	I Wonder, Then

You have been everything to me.

You’ve been a stranger, an enemy, a friend; my first hug, my first kiss, my first love; and my older brother, and my father, and the third life I’ve mourned.

You’ve been my child, my godchild, my grandchild. You’ve been my little cousin and my little brother and my playmate. You’ve been the descendant I waited for, the one I must test, the last one to leave me here alone in this ancient forest.

I wonder, then.

What have I been to you?


End file.
